


Your Wish is Yours to Keep

by cherry_gemz123



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Jaya, Kai lost his sister, Ninjago, help jay, i was in my feels, skyybound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_gemz123/pseuds/cherry_gemz123
Summary: What if Jay had wished for something else in those last few moments?What if something totally different happened in the Skybound season?Angsty, read at your own cost!
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Your Wish is Yours to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> There will be angst. Don't read if you're sensitive. I kinda suck at angst but I tried my best.

**"The poison. It's working."**

They had finally gotten him. They had finally hit Nadakhan with the stupid Tiger Widow venom that almost cost him his life to get. **  
**

**"His magic is falling. Now, Jay! Now!"**

All of Ninjago, all his friends, his parents, **his Nya** , they were all depending on him and his last wish.

**"I wish... I wish you weren't a..."**

**"Jay..."**

She had fallen into his arms. Like a damsel in distress she had proved to everyone she wasn't. 

**"Nya, the poison hit you too!"**

It was going to cost them Nya's life now.

**"It only hurts a Djinn, but is fatal to her."**

She couldn't die. He needed her. He needed her almost as much as he needed the air to breathe.

**"Only one wish, Jay. What a dilemma."**

It was all his fault. He couldn't stop Nadakhan in time. He hadn't been strong. The only thing he had left was his one last wish. 

That one last wish was taunting him, waving Nya's life around in his face.

**"Wish me mortal, and she dies. Wish her well... and there is no stopping me."**

He couldn't breathe. He doesn't want to. Not if Nya wouldn't be breathing alongside him. Not if she wouldn't be standing next to him in their future. She needed to be in his future.

**"You have to make your last wish. You're the only one who can stop him."**

What about their future? Was it wrong? No.

No, it couldn't be.

**"No. Not if that means losing you."**

He didn't want to lose her. There was still so much to do. So many more jokes to tell her. So many more hugs and kisses. He needed those hugs and kisses. They still had so many more movies to watch. 

Who's going to cuddle him when he gets scared watching a horror movie?

**"I never wanted to be part of your boy's club anyway."**

He swears he'll give her all his heart and soul. She just needed to live. He'll make her life so much better. He'll be better. She deserves that.

She just needed to live.

**"No, Nya. Don't say that."**

She was too good for him anyways.

He wants one more chance. One more chance to make it better.

To make sure she never closes those beautiful eyes forever. To make sure she has more time.

He'll trade his life for it.

**"Guess it's true. The greatest love stories do always end in tragedy."**

Just like that, she gives out one last sigh, and her gentle yet fierce voice is gone forever.

Why couldn't they have their happy ending? Didn't they suffer through enough? He let out silent sobs.

She was gone. She was never coming back.

Too consumed in the sadness and anger, Jay didn't hear his own voice.

**"I wish..."**

**"I wish I had done things right..."**

**"I wish we had defeated you."**

He held Nya's lifeless body in his arms. Even now she didn't cease to blind him with her beauty.

**"Your wish is yours to keep."**

**...**

They were all back where it started. 

Ninjago wasn't in ruins. Lloyd was young again. Nadakhan wasn't there.

But Nya was.

She was still in his arms, lifeless.

There were sounds all around him.

The cars, people down below. Kai's aching wails.

And yet, the world was still moving, not knowing that it had lost someone special.

That day, he had lost himself.


End file.
